Fated Destinies 2 Remembering
by Deeca
Summary: Sequel to Fated Destinies. Buried memories come to the surface for both Alistair and Marabeth while resting at Redcliffe for a few days before embarking for the Urn of Sacred ashes.
1. Chapter 1

**Fated Destinies 2 Remembering**

**Buried memories come to the surface for both Alistair and Marabeth while resting at Redcliffe for a few days before embarking for the Urn of Sacred ashes.**

Alistair sat up in bed. "I guess I should be thankful it was not a darkspawn nightmare." He said aloud.

He was disturbed though because it was always the same dream. He would see himself as a child, running along the shore with an unfamiliar little girl. They would be laughing, playing, and having fun. Alistair could feel the joy emanating from his younger self.

Alistair had very few good memories of his childhood at Redcliffe and none of them involved a little girl so he wondered what his mind was trying to tell him.

Heading out into the hall, Alistair came across Wynne coming out of her room. "How was your nap?" Wynne asked.

"I had that dream again." He told her.

"You mean the one where you see yourself as a child playing with a little girl?" Wynne asked.

"That's the one." Alistair said. "And I still have not figured it out."

"Don't worry you will eventually." She reassured him.

"I certainly hope so because I would think I would remember this little girl if I had played with her as a child."

"Perhaps you blocked it out."

Alistair knew Wynne could be right. His anger at being shipped off to the monastery was so great, that it took years before he could recall the few moments of joy he had when living at Redcliffe.

"How is Marabeth?" Alistair asked. "I've been worried about her."

"I think it's good that we are taking some time to rest." Wynne said. "Marabeth is no mage and I think her experience in the fade took a lot out of her."

Wynne was right. Marabeth was exhausted to the point that she had fainted after returning from their second trip to the Circle when they were seeking help to save Connor. After agreeing to search for the urn, Marabeth collapsed and he carried her to one of the rooms. He immediately took charge and insisted on a few days rest before heading to Denerim and except for Sten, nobody seemed to object.

"But is she getting better?" Alistair asked.

"I think she will be back to her old self in a few days." Wynne smiled. "She's taking a walk by the shore now if you want to talk to her."

"Thanks." Alistair said. "I think I will do that."

* * *

Marabeth was pitching rocks out in the water. Her armor was being cleaned and she was wearing a dress that Isolde had given her. It had been a long time since she had worn a dress, and it took some getting used to but that was not what was bothering her.

Since first arriving at Redcliffe, Marabeth had felt a familiarity with the place she could not comprehend. It was like she had been to Redcliffe before but Marabeth did not understand how that could be. Marabeth did not tell Alistair about this because he had revealed his childhood here and she did not want to add anymore pain.

"Marabeth, is that you?"

She turned to see Alistair looking at her with a surprised look on his face.

Alistair was stunned. It was the first time he had seen Marabeth without armor and seeing her in a dress took his breath away. He prayed to the Maker that he would not start to babble when he spoke to her.

"You look nice." He smiled

"Thank you. Isolde let me borrow the dress while my armor is cleaned."

"How are you feeling?" Alistair asked.

"Much better, thanks." Marabeth said. "And Alistair, thank you so much for taking charge. What you did proves you have leadership abilities."

Alistair could feel himself blush. "Thank you, but I will be relieved when you are at the helm again."

"It's so pretty around here." Marabeth said. "The sound of the water splashing against the rocks is peaceful."

"I used to run along this shore when I was a child. I'd make boats out of twigs and leaves and would put them in the water to see how far they could float."

"There was a brook near the castle and I would love to spend time there. I would make little boats too and pitch rocks." Marabeth said.

Miranda saw him looking at the stables in the distance.

"Alistair?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Marabeth asked. "You were really lost in your thoughts there."

"I'm fine." Alistair smiled. "It's almost lunch time. How about we head back to the castle?" He held out his arm and she took it.

"Thank you."

Marabeth knew that despite making amends with Isolde; being here still stirred up painful memories for Alistair. As they walked back to the castle, Marabeth made plans to sneak out of the castle when everyone was asleep and a pay a visit to those stables. She wanted to see where Alistair was forced to live that last couple of years before he was sent off

* * *

The door to Alistair's room was partially open and Marabeth saw he was fast asleep as she slowly crept down the hall heading towards the stairs.

As she made her way to towards the main door, Marabeth saw the two guards posted by it. They would ask questions but if given the proper incentive, would keep quiet. Telling them she couldn't sleep; Marabeth gave them each two sovereigns and said she was going for a walk and would be back shortly and they immediately opened the door for her.

Marabeth ignored the biting cold as she made her way towards the stables. The entrance was lit by two torches hanging by the each side of the door and Marabeth took one before heading inside.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Marabeth asked herself as she looked around.

When Marabeth opened the door; a few of the horse were startled but soon quieted down. She found the ladder that led up to the loft on the other side. Marabeth could feel her heart sink as she got the first glimpse of how Alistair lived.

On one corner of the loft, there were still remnants of hay with a few old pillows and blankets strewn about. Marabeth found a trunk that contained some clothes, toy soldiers, and a golem doll. On the table she found books and a quill. Marabeth started to cry as she marveled how Alistair could come out of this experience with such a pure heart. The light from the torch made her suddenly notice some initials carved on the wall.

"A plus M?" She read them aloud.

Whoever this M person was, Marabeth hoped they brought some joy to Alistair's existence.

She stepped down the ladder and prepared to head back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Revelation**

Marabeth sat up in bed. From the light coming in through the window, she could tell it was morning, so she got up and quickly dressed.

"Alistair." She said softly.

Rescuing him in the fade and seeing his longing to belong and for a family touched her deeply but seeing first hand how he lived those final couple of years at Redcliffe made her heart break. Now Marabeth had to steel herself and not let on that she knew and she had to continue to be polite to Isolde. After Connor was saved, Isolde and Alistair made amends but Marabeth knew she would never be able to look at the Arlessa the same way.

* * *

Alistair sat at the dining room eating porridge. He dreamt of that little girl again.

He saw himself as a child running along the shore with her. They were laughing and running and he chased her all the way to the mill where they sat on the deck that had the amazing view of the lake and castle. He then suddenly found himself outside the stables standing next to man wearing a scribe robe. The little girl suddenly ran up the path and stopped before him. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek and ran towards the man who had followed her. The man picked her up and carried her away and the joy he felt dissipated to loneliness as he watched her disappear.

He touched his cheek.

Alistair snapped out his daze and got up from his chair. He was going with Sten to Owen's with all their armor and weapons for repairs.

"Good morning Alistair."

He turned to see Marabeth smiling at him. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Fine." He lied. "How about you?"

"I slept pretty well but after all this time sleeping on the ground; it's still hard to get used being in a big bed."

"I know what you mean." Alistair laughed.

"Are you and Sten going to Owen's today?"

"Yes and don't worry I will insist he accept the payment."

"How is it you can always read my mind?" Marabeth smiled. "I was just going to

mention that."

"I'm your second, its part of my job to read you." Alistair winked as he got up. "I'll see you later."

She helped herself to some porridge and looked around the dining hall. Miranda had eaten here many times since coming to Redcliffe but there was a familiarity to this room.

"Why does it feel like I've been here before?"

She shook her head continued eating.

* * *

Alistair stood outside the entrance of the stables. It had been eleven years since he'd been there but since coming back, the memories of his life here have come to the surface, and some of those emotional scars have become festering wounds again. He revealed some of his past to Marabeth and part of him wanted to show her where he lived but he felt ashamed. Alistair felt like a fool for being scared to go inside the stables and promised himself he would go in there before he left. He need closure and would ask her to come with him. Before heading back to meet Sten, he looked around the grounds near the entrance, and realized he had seen this area in his dream.

"Vashedan! Are you coming or not?" Sten called.

"I'm coming."

* * *

Marabeth was in the Arl's study reading a book on Andraste when Teagan came in.

"Hello Teagan." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Much better thank you." Melissa said. "We'll be leaving a day after tomorrow for Denerim. I'm relieved the Arl is stable."

"Yes." Teagan agreed. "He doesn't even look like he's ill; he just looks asleep."

"Hopefully we find this Brother Genitivi and he will shed more light on where the urn is."

"If anybody can, I know it will be you and Alistair." Teagan said.

"May I speak freely?" Teagan continued.

"Certainly." Marabeth said. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted you to know that your father was a great man and when my brother recovers he will help you seek justice for what Howe did to your family."

"Thank you Teagan." Marabeth said. "You can't begin to imagine how many times I have dreamt about holding my family's sword against Howe's neck. I am sworn to unite Ferelden against the Blight so any vengeance I desire cannot be my priority but I have faith. Howe will get what is coming to him."

"I'm just happy fate decided to be kind to you by meeting Alistair again. You two seem very close."

"Teagan, I never met Alistair until Ostagar."

"Oh that's right, you may be too young to remember."

Marabeth could feel her heart beating rapidly. "What are you talking about?"

"Your family spent a month here when you were very young." Teagan said. "You would spend every free moment playing with Alistair."

"Maker's breath!" Marabeth gasped as the memories came back to her.

"I don't remember a time I saw Alistair that happy until I saw him playing with you. I'm sure he has told you about his childhood but for that one month, you gave him so much joy."

"I was wondering why Redcliffe seemed so familiar." Marabeth whispered. "And now I remember. It's all coming back."

She remembered the little boy with the light reddish brown hair and mischievous smile and in her mind could hear the laughing they did. They were practically inseparable and this scribe would watch over them as the played.

"I remember a scribe who watched over us." Marabeth said.

"Yes." Teagan said. "His name was Mathias and would visit Redcliffe a few times a year. He never came back once Alistair was sent to the Chantry."

"Thank you so much for telling me this Teagan." Marabeth said. "I don't understand how I could have forgotten Alistair."

"You were only six or seven at the time and Alistair was barely eight."

"I kissed Alistair on the cheek before I left." Marabeth remembered.

"Yes." Teagan smiled. "Eamon told me it was one of the most adorable moments he had ever witnessed."

Marabeth closed her eyes and saw that kiss, she saw Alistair looked surprised as he touched his cheek and how she ran to her father who picked her up and carried her off.

"I'm going to take a walk." Marabeth said. "Thank you again for telling me." Teagan watched as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

It was the early afternoon as Alistair came back to the castle. After scrounging the larder for a snack he came out only to nearly crash into Isolde.

"Excuse me." Isolde said nervously

They had made amends after Connor was saved but there was still a great deal of awkwardness.

"It's alright." Alistair said. "It was my fault."

"Alistair." Isolde said as he was heading out the door. "I was wondering if you and Marabeth have reminisced about the time you played together when you were children."

"Isolde, what are you talking about? I met Marabeth at Ostagar."

"You mean you don't remember? Her family spent a month here when you were both very young."

Alistair turned around and looked at Isolde. "Are you saying what I think you are saying? I knew Marabeth as a child?"

"It was before…I had you sent away." She said somberly.

Alistair steadied himself against the doorway so he would not stumble "Marabeth was sweet little girl." Isolde said. "The Maker must have something in store for the both of you, since fate brought the two of you together again."

"Oh Maker." Alistair whispered. "How could have I forgotten her?"

"You were young Alistair." Isolde said. "And I know I did not make things easy for you."

And in that instant, the memories came back. The little girl in his dreams was not a conjured up figment from his mind, it was Marabeth. Alistair remembered everything; from the moment they were introduced to when she kissed his cheek before leaving with her father. She was the first real friend he had ever had and for that one month, it felt like he mattered to someone.

"Thank you for telling me this Isolde." Alistair gave her a hug and left the room to go look for Marabeth.

* * *

Alistair found her walking along the shore and ran towards her. "Marabeth!" He called.

Marabeth turned around and when seeing him and immediately rushed towards him.

She stopped a few feet from him, her green eyes looking deep into his as her auburn hair blew in the wind. Alistair used his Templar discipline and fought the impulse to throw his arms around her and kiss her.

"I remember." She said.

"It was you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What?" Alistair and Marabeth said at the same time.

"You go first." She told him.

Alistair took her hand and led her to the dock where they sat down. Alistair could feel his heart beat against his chest as he looked at her with amazement.

"It was you." He said quietly. "For days I have been dreaming about this little girl. I would see myself as a child playing with her but when I woke up; it would leave me confused because I had no recollection of ever playing with a little girl. When I got back from Owen's; Isolde told me your family spent a month here when you were very young. She had assumed we knew."

"I remember too Alistair." Marabeth said. "Ever since we arrived at Redcliffe, there were places that seemed so familiar and I didn't know why until Teagan told me about my family visiting. It all came back to me after he told me."

"You were the first friend I ever had." Alistair told her. "I remember being devastated when it was time for you to go home. I didn't want to say goodbye but the scribe who visited Redcliffe every few months convinced me I would regret it."

"That was when I kissed you on the cheek." Marabeth said. "Like this."

Marabeth reached over and kissed him on the cheek the exact same way she did all those years ago, only this time she smelled of lavender and rose scented soap and not raspberry preserves.

Alistair felt like he was floating. The elation he felt after she accepted his rose made him want to burst but to know they knew each other briefly during their childhood was something else entirely. Fate brought them together again and although he still did not understand why, he had no intentions of ignoring this gift that was given to him.

"I need to show you something." Alistair told her. "I was sort of embarrassed and afraid to show you before but I now know I don't have to be."

He took Marabeth's hand and led her to the stables and when she felt him tremble from the memories, she would squeeze his hand tighter.

Alistair helped her up the latter and began to show her around. "This is where I lived for four years before being sent to the Chantry. I would have showed you sooner but I was…ashamed."

"Alistair you never have to feel that way when you're with me." Marabeth told him. "You could have really been raised by dogs and I would still like you."

They sat on the floor next to each other and she took his hand as he revealed things about his life he never planned on sharing.

Not since Duncan, had Alistair felt this much acceptance from another person. She did not judge him for his past and not even for not initially revealing his true birthright.

"Alistair, since we're going to Denerim to look for Genitivi, would you like to go look for your sister while we are there?" Marabeth asked; breaking the silence.

"No, I'm not ready for that yet." Alistair said. "And we should focus on searching for the urn. There is no doubt in my mind we'll be visiting Denerim more than once."

"Alright." Marabeth said. "I just thought I'd ask."

He wanted to kiss her for remembering; he actually wanted to kiss her for many reasons but the time was not right for that. They had a duty to fulfill and that should be the focus, but as he looked at her, Alistair knew his resolve would eventually melt.

"Alistair; do you remember much about the scribe who would be with us?" Marabeth asked.

"I remember he was really nice." Alistair said. "He was sort of odd though because he would never really give lessons, he would just play or talk with me."

"We could ask Teagan about him." Marabeth suggested.

"We'll do that." Alistair smiled. "Now let's get out of here."

After closing the entrance to the stable, Alistair turned to Marabeth. "Thank you." He said. "Thank you for coming here with me and thank you for coming back into my life."

"Alistair, I should be the one thanking you." Marabeth smiled. "Now how about a race? First one at the castle entrance wins."

Marabeth took off towards the castle and Alistair could hear her laughing.

Feeling truly happy for the first time since surviving the battle at Ostagar, Alistair laughed and ran after her.

* * *

**A/N Just wanted to say thanks for reading and the story is not finished. *wink***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth amidst Grief**

Marabeth and Alistair could not stop smiling after remembering they had met each other as children. It was like finding a missing piece to a puzzle and in essence reclaiming a part of themselves. There was still a great deal of unanswered questions however, for that scribe who watched them as children remained a huge mystery.

Before leaving, they asked Teagan but his memories were not much different from Alistair's. Mathias was a visiting scribe who took Alistair under his wing when he visited Redcliffe.

"I wish I could help you." Teagan said. "I'm afraid my brother may be the only one with the answers you seek."

So they set out for Denerim and the minute that man in Genitivi's house tried to kill them, they knew they were about to embark on a dangerous journey.

As they journeyed to Haven; Alistair and Marabeth would rehash all their memories if the hopes of picking up something they missed and one day they did remember something. They recalled a dagger Mathias withdrew from one of the side pockets of his robe. He had used it to clear brush when they were hiking in the wood. The dagger was familiar to both of them, but they did not remember where.

When they finally reached Haven, they were shocked at how the villagers were colder than the mountain air. They finally found Genitivi being held in the Chantry but much blood was shed in the process and making the perilous journey through the ancient temple and crumbling caverns was exhausting. Near the end; they encountered Kolgrim, the leader of dragon cult and Marabeth used her charm to convince him and his remaining followers that she would defile the ashes.

With the exception of Morrigan; meeting the Guardian fascinated and frightened them. He questioned each of them and knew their history. Alistair could see Marabeth's agony when she admitted her pain and regret of leaving her mother behind when she fled Highever Castle with Duncan. Marabeth could see the regret on Alistair's face when the Guardian asked him about Duncan. The Guardian said these were tests of faith, but being forced to remember things

Emotions were already running high, after Marabeth answered each riddle the spirits of Andraste's friends, loved ones, and even enemies gave to her but when reaching the second test of faith, Alistair finally saw her resolve crumble when the lone spirit turned around, faced her and he heard Marabeth call it father.

Alistair stood close against her fearing she would fall and as he looked at this spirit, more memories came back to him. He remembered her father and how kind he was him. In his mind, he saw Marabeth as a child running back to her father and he picked her up. Alistair could feel the love and could feel her grief coming back to the surface as her father told her put aside that grief and prepare for the long road ahead and he gave her a pendant before disappearing.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I will be." She managed to say.

The next test of faith was having to fight doppelgangers of themselves. Alistair did not like to see the version of himself he was fighting. He knew he was fighting what he became after surviving the battle at Ostagar, but felt strangely free when he defeated that part of himself he wanted to forget. It was as if a huge burden was lifted him. After they completed this bridge puzzle they made it to where Andraste's Ashes. Alistair was mortified that they had to strip down before walking through the fire and forced himself to not look at Marabeth.

Alistair watched in amazement as Marabeth went through the fire and the Guardian reappeared and told her she was cleansed. The fire disappeared and with the exception of Morrigan, they felt so moved to be there. He watched her take the ashes and tuck them safely away.

They defeated Kolgrim and his followers when they got out but there was still the dragon to contend with.

Marabeth looked at the dragon hovering above and then looked at them. "Let's finish this." She said. "This dragon is a sacrilege to Andraste and what she stood for."

She blew the horn she looted from Kolgrim's body as they braced themselves.

Wynne and Moriggan provided support from a distance as the dragon dropped down on them an unleashed a rage that was unlike anything they ever encountered on their journey. It took every bit of strength they had to defeat that dragon but they did it and Alistair felt victorious as he made that final blow. In pain and exhausted, he limped over to Marabeth who was bruised, bloodied, but smiling.

They returned to camp outside of Haven. Sten was impressed to see how bloodied and battered they look and offered to go through what they looted and divide what to sell and keep.

Alistair looked at Marabeth. She looked haunted again. Seeing the spirit of her father had brought everything back and his heart ached to see her that way. He was surprised when even Morrigan was uncharacteristic kind, telling Marabeth her father was handsome.

Marabeth excused herself to the stream to clean up and told them to not save any supper for her.

Alistair walked over to Wynne. They had told her of having met when they were children and he figured she would have the best advice on how to help Marabeth.

"When we saw the spirit of Marabeth's father, I remembered how kind he was to me when they were at Redcliffe." He said.

"He was a good man Alistair." Wynne said. "He did not deserve his fate. Seeing her father's spirit has brought everything back."

"What can I do to help her Wynne?" He asked. "I hate seeing her this way."

"Just be there for her." Wynne told him.

Alistair thanked her and went to look for Marabeth.

* * *

Marabeth sat by the stream pitching rocks and thought about getting the ashes.

It was true the experience moved her and it would be something she would never forget, but she could not shake the image of seeing the spirit of her father.

She hated herself right now for he asked her to move on from her grief but she couldn't. Marabeth could only see what she had lost. She would never hear her father call her Pup again, nor would she hear her mother agonize about finding a perfect suitor for her. She would never be able to play with Oren again or gossip with Orianna as they played cards. Marabeth thought of her brother lost at Ostagar and missed how they would joke around. She wanted to let go but their deaths were a part of her and had shaped what she had become. Marabeth screamed when an image of Rendon Howe crossed her mind. Marabeth was sworn to defend the lands against the Blight, but she would avenge her family.

Marabeth covered her face with her hands and finally started to cry. Her grief was so strong, she did not notice Alistair sit down next to her and only looked up when he touched her shoulder and held out his arms to her.

"Seeing your father's spirit made me remember him Marabeth." Alistair said. "When your family visited, he was so kind to me as was your mother. I remembered they would always stop and talk with me when they came across me."

Those words were all that it took for Marabeth to rush into his arms.

Alistair held her tight against him as she buried her face in his shoulders and wept.

* * *

After crying, Marabeth had fallen asleep in Alistair's arms which made him feel overwhelmed and exhilarated. He tenderly wiped her tear stained face and then slowly got up while still holding her in his arms. As Alistair slowly carried her back to the camp, he wished time would slow down so he could on to the moment longer.

"Is this what loves feels like?" He whispered to himself.

Most people had settled in their tents by the time he got back. Seeing Marabeth's bedroll already laid out; Alistair gently set her on it and tenderly kissed her cheek before covering her with a blanket. Marabeth's mabari instinctively went to her side, guarding her.

Alistair gave Marabeth one last glance and retired to his tent.

* * *

Alistair woke up to the smell of porridge and saw a hot bowl waiting for him by his pack. He smiled because he knew Marabeth had left that for him. As he ate, Alistair pondered the dream he had. He dreamt of Mathias holding that dagger.

"Can I come in?"

He turned to see Marabeth coming in his tent. She was holding a bowl of porridge and sat down beside him.

"Thanks for leaving a bowl for me." He smiled.

"Thank you for being there for me." Marabeth smiled

"You don't have to thank me. We're in this together." Alistair told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better; I think sleeping helped. I had the weirdest dream though. I dreamt of Mathias and saw him holding that dagger."

"I had a dream about him as well."

"I have seen that dagger before." Marabeth said. "I just need to remember where."

"We are heading back to Redcliffe today." Alistair said. "When Eamon recovers, he could have the answers we seek."

* * *

They made it to Redcliffe and the ashes cured Eamon. His recovery was so quick; it was almost like he was never ill at all. After making plans to hold a landsmeet after they finished gathering an army with the treaties they had; Alistair and Marabeth went to Eamon privately to ask him about Mathias.

"You were such a beautiful little girl Marabeth." Eamon told her. "Duncan was right about you all those years ago."

"You knew Duncan?" Alistair was shocked.

"Yes I did." Eamon said. "Isn't that why you are here?"

"We wanted to ask you about the scribe?" Marabeth said.

"You mean he never told you Alistair?" Eamon asked. "Duncan was Mathias."

Alistair and Marabeth looked at each other in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Unanswered Questions and finding the truth after the Liberation of Ostagar. **

Alistair sank into his chair when Eamon told them about Duncan. "Duncan knew your father Alistair and he made a promise long ago that he would always watch over you while I agreed to care for you"

"I know he always had issues with your upbringing and looking back now, I can see the mistakes I made and if I could take some of things back I would Alistair." Eamon continued. "Duncan always had your best interest at heart and he told me countless times that he saw great potential in you and knew you would end up doing great things."

"But why didn't he just tell me?" Alistair asked

"Perhaps he was waiting for the right time." Eamon said.

"It certainly explains a lot of things." Alistair admitted. "He'd keep me out of the fighting as much as possible. And there were times when we talked and it was like he really knew me. I just wish he would have told me."

"Gray Wardens had only been allowed back in the country for a few years back then. Duncan kept a low profile back then because there was still a great deal of distrust. That is why he wore a disguise and used a different name."

Eamon turned to Marabeth. "He saw things in you as well Marabeth."

"I don't understand Eamon. What could he see in a six year old little girl?" Marabeth said.

"I honestly wish I could answer that for you Marabeth." Eamon said. "He just saw something special in you. He came here before going to Highever and told me he had monitored your progress over the years and had intended to recruit you."

"He monitored my progress?" Marabeth asked.

"Duncan apparently had some contacts at Highever Castle who kept an eye on you for him."

Melissa did not know whether to feel honored or violated but remembered what Duncan said that night in the larder.

"Duncan told me I was his first choice before we fled the castle."

"Duncan said you and Alistair would do great things and he was right. The two of you along with your fellow companions saved my family when you didn't have to. You saved Redcliffe from further destruction. And now you're building an army. Your father would be proud of you."

Alistair got up, excused himself and left the room.

"And you know something Eamon; there are times I would give all of this up just to see my family again."

"Howe is a traitorous bastard Marabeth." Eamon said. "He will get the justice he deserves, for what he did to your family and for what he tried to do to mine."

"It's just so strange to hear all of this." Marabeth said. "To know Duncan had so much faith in my ability before I even knew him."

"The Maker works in mysterious ways Marabeth." Eamon said. "Sometimes we just have to accept the path that was given to us and not question it."

"I should talk to Alistair." Marabeth said.

"I think you should let him be." Eamon said. "He needs time to think. Duncan was the father figure that neither Maric nor I could ever be. He's bound to feel a little confused and betrayed."

"Thank you for telling us." Marabeth said

"You are welcome Marabeth." Eamon said. "It's now up to the both of you to do decide what to do with what you have learned."

As Eamon left the room, leaving Marabeth to her thoughts; an image of the dagger suddenly came to her mind, only this time she remembered Duncan holding it when they fought some bandits as they journeyed to Ostagar.

"Duncan." She said. "I wish I could see the strength you saw in me."

**2 Weeks Later**

Marabeth sat by the fire and stared at the flames. They had followed up on a rumor about an Ostagar survivor held prisoner by Bann Loren and had trekked to his lands only to see him being attacked. After killing the militiamen, Marabeth and Alistair were horrified to recognize the dying man. It was Elric Maraigne, one the king's honor guard as well as a close confidant to him. Elric confessed to deserting and told them of a key he had hidden at Ostagar that would open the king's chest that contained Maric's sword and some secret communications the king had with the empress of Orlais. He begged them to return to Ostagar to recover those, the king's other arms, and to see the king's body off if they found it.

So they went back to the place where their journey started and found it overrun by darkspawn.

Alistair had still not gotten over the revelations about Duncan and Marabeth was concerned, for she had had never seen so much rage in him as he tore through the darkspawn.

Marabeth could feel the sadness and agony that still hung over Ostagar and there were times she wondered if she was going mad because images of the battle actually flooded her mind.

The worst moment came when they found Cailan's body. He was strung up and on display in the middle of the bridge that she and Alistair crossed to get to the Tower of Ishal. Marabeth closed her eyes and remembered his kindness and sincerity when she met him and he heard of her family's massacre, promising to get justice after the battle. She looked at Alistair and could see the pain on his face at seeing his half brother. A vision of how Cailan died suddenly gripped her but the appearance of a very powerful darkspawn necromancer interrupted it and they had to fight again. Marabeth wanted to cry when she heard Alistair promise his brother that they would see him off to the Maker once they dealt with the remaining darkspawn.

And they fought their way to the tower where all the memories of that night began to haunt her. Marabeth remembered the hole in the tower as they climbed down to the tunnels and they discovered an exit that led outside. Visions of the final battle went through her mind but that darkspawn necromancer unleashed a resurrection spell on the dead ogre and Marabeth watched in horror as it slowly got up and headed towards them. As they fought the ogre along with several undead, Marabeth saw the sword and dagger imbedded in its chest. She instantly recognized them as being Duncan's. And at the moment she could see him bloodied and wounded, but he gathered his strength and killed that Ogre. Marabeth could see Duncan limping towards Cailan's body and saw him looking up towards the lit beacon. She saw the hope in eyes and that's when the vision ended.

They finally killed that necromancer and recovered the final piece of Cailan's armor. Afterwards they gave Cailan a funeral pyre before heading back to camp where they discovered the companions they left behind had their own darkspawn stragglers to deal with.

The events that transpired left everyone emotionally raw and exhausted. Marabeth knew Alistair was hurting because they did not find Duncan's body. She had offered his sword to him and he snapped at her before running off.

"Are you alright?" Wynne asked as she sat beside her.

"Wynne, I saw things when we were there. I saw how Cailan died. I saw the last moments of Duncan."

"You are not going mad Marabeth." Wynne said "I felt and have seen things as well. The veil is always a bit thin where so much death and tragedy occurs."

"I saw Duncan near Cailan's body. He saw the beacon lit and I could see the hope come back to his face before the vision ended." Marabeth cried. "Seeing what happened to Cailan; Loghain's treachery, and killing all those darkspawn, it made my path more clear."

"Then as painful as it was returning to Ostagar, it was a lesson for you." Wynne gave her a weak smile.

"I am so worried about Alistair." Marabeth said. "Seeing his brother today really affected him more than he cares to admit and not finding Duncan's remains really hurt him."

"He didn't mean to snap at you." Wynne said. "You should go to him. He needs you."

Marabeth stood up and walked past the clearing finding Alistair sitting against a tree.

She sat down and held out her hand which he immediately took. "I'm sorry for going off on you like that."

"It's alright." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"He would want you to have his dagger." Alistair said. "I'm not…ready to use his sword yet."

"We'll go to Warden's Keep to store the extra arms and armor."

"I was hoping to find some answers when we returned to Ostagar." Alistair said. "And now I feel even more lost."

"I think we need to stop thinking about searching for answers for awhile and we should feel grateful because for whatever Duncan's motivations were, we got to meet again after all these years." Marabeth said as she turned to look at Alistair. "We're in this together and I would not have it any other way."

Marabeth touched his cheek then got up and walked back to the camp.

…..

That night Alistair opened his eyes and sat up from his bedroll. He crawled out his tent and found Marabeth asleep outside her tent.

The dream he had felt so real. He saw Duncan standing by the fire at Ostagar. Alistair knew he was dead but something about that dream told him he had to go back and light that fire again if only to say goodbye.

Getting his gear he slowly crept out of camp and made his way back to Ostagar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marabeth sat up and looked around. She gasped when seeing Duncan standing by Alistair's tent.

She never stopped looking at him as she got up and walked towards him.

"Duncan?"

He looked exactly as she last saw him with only a slight difference; the expression on his face was less stoic and more…serene.

He did not say anything to her and only smiled.

"I miss you Duncan." She reached out but her hand went right through him.

Duncan looked down at Alistair's tent and suddenly Marabeth was filled with worry.

"Alistair?"

She peaked into his tent and discovered he was gone.

"Duncan where is he?"

She watched him walk the path that led to Ostagar before fading away. Marabeth put on her boots, grabbed her weapons and immediately headed back to Ostagar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marabeth found Alistair adding wood to where Duncan had his fire. She was prepared to throttle him for making giving her such a scare but she watched him for a few minutes before coming towards him.

"Alistair do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry Marabeth but I had to come back. I know there is no body but he deserves a proper goodbye. I owe him that."

"Let me help you Alistair. The man meant a lot to me as well."

Alistair stopped and looked at her. "You're right. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Marabeth cleaned up the area as Alistair built the fire. As she handed him another piece of wood, Marabeth tripped over a small mound that was close to the base of fire.

"Alistair don't start the fire yet." Marabeth knelt down and dug into the mound and was shocked when she pulled out a metal lockbox.

"That's Duncan's!" Alistair exclaimed. "I remember seeing him with it once."

"Let's light the fire and open it Alistair." Marabeth said.

Alistair lit the fire with the torch and they sat near it and looked at the box. Alistair and Marabeth both held it and by the weight, it was obvious there were things inside of it.

"Pick the lock Marabeth."

Marabeth used her deft hands on the box slowly opened it.

"Maker!" Marabeth took out a letter that was addressed to both her and Alistair.

Alistair pulled out a satchel from the box and was amazed to find thirty sovereign. There was also a journal and another letter for them.

Marabeth held the letter that was addressed for both of them and slowly opened it. She looked at Alistair who nodded his permission to read it.

_Dear Alistair and Marabeth,_

_If you are reading this, I know it's because I am dead and it was likely due to a tactical error of the battle plans or my vision of Loghain's betrayal came to fruition. By some miracle from the Maker you both have survived lighting the beacon and have made your way back to the camp. There are so many things I regret not telling the both of you. I want you both to know how proud I am and by lighting the beacon, I know there is a fighting chance that Ferelden will survive and persevere. I realize now that the dreams and vision I had of both of you throughout the years were a great gift and not due to the taint. You are both very special and the two of you are going to accomplish great things together. Alistair, never doubt your strength. You are a good man and you will go far because of your character and virtue. You have so much of your father in you and I hope you can forgive me for not telling you that I knew him. I want you to know that Maric loved you a great deal and his greatest regret was not being able to raise you as he should have._

_Marabeth, words cannot describe what an incredible and beautiful young woman you are. I knew you were special from the moment I saw you share those cookies with Alistair when you were a little girl. The way you fought valiantly against Howe's men to bring your mother to safety and how you bravely stepped forward to accept the chalice during your Joining showed me your courage and strength. _

_You both have a long road ahead of you and I want you to know that while I may be gone does not mean I am not with you. Keep the faith and never give up. If it's anyone that can unite Ferelden, it will be the both of you._

_Duncan_

Marabeth folded the letter and looked at Alistair and saw the tears in his eyes. Wiping her eyes she took his hand and squeezed it.

"He was a great man Alistair."

"Indeed he was." Alistair looked down at the other letter and picked it up.

"That's odd." He remarked. "Theres a note saying we are not to read this until two years from now."

"We will have to wait to read it then."

"But don't you want to know what it says?"

"Alistair if Duncan specifically says we are not to read it, we should abide by his wishes. That letter is just another incentive to continue to fight the good fight against the blight.

"But what if we die?"

"I don't intend to die Alistair."

"And you think we will still be together by then?"

"My place is with you Alistair during the Blight and after it." Marabeth kissed his cheek. "If Duncan had this much faith in us, we should at least have it in ourselves."

"You're right." He smiled.

"Now let's pay our respects and head back to the camp before they find out we're gone."

Alistair looked Marabeth. He didn't think it was possible he could ever love her more than he already did They did have a long road ahead but knowing Duncan had so much faith in them would lighten the path they take.

Marabeth and Alistair took one last look at the fire before heading back to camp feeling as if a burden was lifted from them and feeling grateful they were sharing this journey together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Two Years Later**

Alistair sat by the fireplace and waited for Marabeth as she brushed her hair.

"Come on Beth. I've been waiting two years for this."

"I'm coming Love." Marabeth laughed.

Just then the sound of a baby crying shattered the silence.

"Looks like you will have to wait a little while longer." Marabeth chuckled as she got up and picked up the baby from the cradle. "Duncan is hungry."

"Bring him here." Alistair said. "You know how much I love watching you feed him."

"Alright, but you have to read the letter." Marabeth sat on the floor besides Alistair and undid the buttons of her nightgown and guided Duncan to her breast.

Alistair gently touched Duncan's head and then opened the faded letter.

_Dear Alistair and Marabeth,_

_ If you are reading this, then this means you have survived the Blight as I knew you both would. I am presuming you are King of Ferelden, Alistair because that was one of the last dreams I had. And I know Marabeth is ruling beside you as queen. _

_I knew from the moment you met as children that the two of you had a special bond. The both of you have the kind of love that is rare in this day and age. You are both very lucky. It is not easy being a Grey Warden. I hope you treasure every moment with each other and your son._

Alistair looked amazed. "He knew we would rule Ferelden and have a son Marabeth!"

"Continue reading." Marabeth got up and placed Duncan back in his cradle then went back to Alistair.

_I have to admit I was quite taken aback when dreaming of your son but I knew the two of you would shatter many assumptions about the Grey Wardens and usher a new era for them. I hope your son is healthy, happy, and you enjoy every moment with him. I know he will grow into a strong, smart and capable man just like his parents. _

"I can't read the rest of it, the ink has blurred." Alistair set the letter down. "How do you think he knew all of this Marabeth? Magic? Precognition? It's just so odd."

"He didn't know everything Alistair." Marabeth reminded him. "He did not mention Morrigan and her ritual."

"Thank the Maker for that." Alistair groaned. "I shudder to think of what he would have written. I'll just never be able to get over how much Duncan knew about us and how impacted our lives even when he was gone."

"The Maker works in mysterious ways love." Marabeth reached over and kissed him. "Now let's just do what Duncan suggested and treasure every moment."

"I'll be happy if we can have one night where will be not be bothered by a knock on our door and somebody wailing the words your Majesty at the top of their lungs."

"Nobody said being king would be easy." Marabeth put her arms around him.

"As long as I have you and Duncan by my side, as well as an ample supply of cheese, this king business is a breeze."

"I'm glad you mentioned cheese last." Marabeth teased.

"I know you would throttle me if I didn't."

There arms wrapped around each other Marabeth and Alistair gazed into the fire as they listened to adorable cooing Duncan made as he slept.

_"Treasure every moment." _Duncan had written.

And that they did.

The End

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long for this story to be finished. I had it originally done months ago but then the computer died and I lost the story which in turn gave me a HUGE block!**


End file.
